Ella no cree en la Navidad
by lulu291
Summary: Dejo de creer en la Navidad hace 2 años. ¿Porque? Por nada en especial. Solo por culpa de un chico. Pero un factor X, que existe!, le dio la oportunidad de volver a creer. ¿Lo lograra? - Leve MIMATO


Hacia frio. Mucho frio. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el cielo nublado. El viento dejo de soplar hace ya un rato. Las huellas de zapatos de la nieve empezaban a desaparecer. Nadie se encontraba a esas horas y en esas fechas fuera de sus casas. Era el 24 de diciembre. Todo el mundo estaría ahora en sus casas, preparando la comida para la cena de Navidad, adornando el árbol, terminando la limpieza. Lo típico. Todos están entusiasmados con las fiestas navideñas. De vez en cuando se veía una tienda abierta, seguramente pronto cerrarían para irse a sus casas. Donde los estarían esperando alguien…

No había nadie por esas calles. Solo ella. Mimí Tachikawa. ¿Qué hacía sola en una fecha tan importante? Caminar. ¿Por qué? Porque Mimí Tachikawa no creía en la Navidad. Tal vez nadie creyera eso, y más siendo la niña de rosa que se entusiasma por todo. Pero era verdad. Mimí no creía en la Navidad. No desde aquella discusión…

Por eso se encontraba caminando por las calles de Odaiba. Huía de sus amigos. Desde ayer recibió muchísimas invitaciones de sus amigos para que los ayude a adornar el árbol o hacer algún pastel, para después invitarla a pasar la Navidad con ellos. No les respondió. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Por eso decidió dejar su teléfono en casa y salir todo el día. Así no la encontrarían. Como el año pasado. No quería estar con nadie en esas fechas. Solo quería perderse en sus pensamientos y huir de todo.

Porque sí. Mimí Tachikawa no creía en la Navidad. Ni en Cupido. Ni en el Conejo de Pascuas. Dejo de creer en ellos. Porque él tenía razón. _Solo los estúpidos creerían en esas cosas._

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Un coche de correo estaciono justo a su lado. Del lado de conductor bajo un señor, muy bajito, con orejas puntiagudas y vestido con un traje azul con todo y sombrero.

-Venga, venga. Que estamos en retraso – empezó a empujarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Perdona…? Creo que se está confundiendo de persona. – Mimí estaba incrédula.

-¿Te llamas Mimí Tachikawa? – pregunto después de abrir la puerta trasera.

-S-si…

-Pues entonces no me equivoque – la empujo y la hizo caer dentro de la camioneta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Mimí se quedó en la oscuridad. ¿En que se había metido? Ella nunca le hizo nada malo a nadie. Y justo ahora había dejado su teléfono en casa para no hablar con nadie. Era una completa idiota. Lo que le sorprendió fue la fuerza con la que la había empujado. ¿Y porque no se oponía? ¿Por qué no empezaba a gritar y pedir ayuda? No lo sabía. Era como si su boca no quisiera abrirse. Y sus parpados… los sentía pesados…

-Oye, niña. Despierta – una voz la llamaba y una mano le sacudía el hombro.

Con gran pesar abrió sus ojos y miro al cartero mirándola.

-Por fin despiertas. Temía que la poción de Dorothy te haya metido en un sueño demasiado largo.

-¿Poción…? – Mimí se levantó con pesar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Había demasiada luz.

-Sí. Es una poción que funciona si la hueles. Por eso me encargue de echar todo el frasco por la camioneta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Sera mejor que salgas y lo veas por ti misma. – se quitó de la puerta, dejando paso para que la chica salga.

Mimí salió lentamente. Seguía un poco mareada y confundida. Mas confundida esto cuando bajo de la camioneta. Blanco. Nieve. Solo eso se veía. Montañas y montañas de nieve. Nada más. Ni un árbol, ni una casa, ni un edificio. Solo nieve y más nieve.

-¿Dónde….?

-Bienvenida al Polo Norte. – dijo el cartero.

-Imposible… - susurro Mimí.

El hombre señalo un cartel que decía ¨Bienvenidos al Polo Norte¨.

-Es una broma.

-No. No lo es. Mi jefe me dijo que te trajera aquí.

-¿Tu jefe? ¿Y cómo es que llegamos desde Japón al Polo Norte? – Mimí no se lo creía. No lo creía.

-Mi jefe tiene muchos pasadizos, la verdad. Trabaja solo una vez al año pero lo hace muy bien y hace a muchas personas felices. Solo que este año necesita unas manos de más. Y aquí entras tú en acción.

-¿Yo? ¿Y que se supone que haga? Ni siquiera sé quién es tu jefe y no pienso ayudar a la persona que me secuestro. – la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Te aseguro yo que lo conoces – se quitó el sombrero y se puso otro, esta vez verde – sígueme.

No tenía otro remedio. O lo seguía o moría de frio allí afuera. Al dar la vuelta a la camioneta, vio algo impresionante. Una gran fábrica. Era verde, del tamaño de la fábrica de chocolates que visito en la excursión escolar. Lo que le impresiono no fue solo eso, sino la cantidad de humo multicolor que salía por las chimeneas.

La gigantesca puerta azul, cubierta por nieve, se abrió sola, dejando paso al cartero y a Mimí para que lleguen a la puerta de la fábrica.

-Después de usted – le abrió caballerosamente la puerta.

Mimí entro sin protestar.

Si con tan solo ver la fábrica en el exterior la impresiono, no sabía cómo describir lo que pasaba bajo sus ojos. Muchísimos, muchisimisimos, hombres y mujeres del tamaño del cartero que la trajo hasta acá, iban y venían de un lado para otro. Todos estaban vestidos de verde y parecían felices. Por un lado había algunos que construían… juguetes. Abrió los ojos como platos y miro hacia el otro lado. Los otros estaban envolviendo los juguetes. Eso significaba…

-No. No, no y no. Esto es imposible. – dijo Mimí negando con la cabeza.

-No. No lo es. Bienvenida a la fábrica de juguetes de Papa Noel. – dijo el ¨cartero¨

-Esto es una broma. Debe ser una broma. Es imposible. Papa Noel… el no…

\- ¿El no existe? Pues me temo decirte, pero el si existe. Estas en su fábrica. El establo de los renos está en la parte trasera si quieres verlo. Te presentaría a los duendes pero hay más de 1000 trabajadores y no tenemos tiempo para presentarte a todos. A si, olvide presentarme. Me llamo Smark, soy la mano derecha de Papa Noel.

Mimí lo miro insegura. Seguro estaba soñando. Esto no podía ser real. No. No lo era. Papa Noel no existe. Los duendes no existen. Esta fábrica era de mentira. Los juguetes, los dulces, el gran árbol de Navidad que tenía esos bellos adornos, las luces, los globos… todo era mentira.

-No. No es mentira, Mimí – una voz gruesa y divertida la llamo.

No. No podía ser. La chica giro su cabeza lentamente y miro al gran hombre de traje rojo. Era igualito a como se lo imaginaba de pequeña. Vestido con su típico traje rojo, su cinturón negro, su gorro y sus botas. La barba y el pelo blanco. Y la panza no podía faltar. Sí. Ese solo podía ser él. Él era el Verdadero Papa Noel.

-¡Eres Papa Noel! – lo señalo con el dedo sorprendida.

-¡Si! Ese soy yo jo, jo, jo – rio él.

-Tú… tú no existes.

-Yo si existo.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Esto es irreal.

-Esto es la realidad.

-Pero, pero… tu no…

-Yo si existo. Estoy aquí en carne y hueso. Y necesito de tu ayuda. – dijo Papa Noel serio.

-¿De mi ayuda? ¿Por qué yo entre todos los niños del mundo?

-Porque solo tú puedes hacer esas misiones.

Mimí se quedó callada. No entendía. ¿Por qué ella? Había muchísimos niños que les gustaría estar en su lugar. A ella ni siquiera la emocionaba estar en la casa de Papa Noel. Solo quería que ese día acabe cuando antes… quería que pasara ya de una vez. Cuanto más antes empezaba, más rápido se terminaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – pegunto Mimí.

-Que rápido hemos resuelto todo. – Sonrio – Smark te dejo a cargo de los duendes. Guíalos en mi lugar. Yo voy a explicarle a esta señorita lo que tiene que hacer.

-Si, jefe - el duende se fue con paso decidido hacia los demás.

-Sígueme, Mimí – empezó a caminar por delante.

La castaña camino en silencio detrás de él. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para poder observar todo. Las maquinas eran unas muy antiguas y viejas pero los duendes podían trabajar con facilidad en ellas. El árbol de Navidad que se encontraba en medio del lugar, era el más grande que había visto en su vida. Tenía ángeles, globos, palomas, moños, campanas, copos de nieve, estrellas y muchas otras decoraciones. Todos de color blanco. Era hermoso. Y con las luces de las paredes… el espíritu Navideño se sentía por todas partes. Qué pena que ella no ame estas cosas. No. Para ella eran simples decoraciones. Esa fábrica era un simple lugar al que fue arrastrada. Papa Noel es un simple señor que una vez al año reparte regalos para los niños. Nada más. Un señor de la caridad. Nada… más.

-Toma asiento, Mimí – tras llegar a un bonito lugar con algunos sofás y una gran mesa redonda, Papa Noel se sentó en el sofá más grande, cogiendo una hoja de la mesa.

Mimí se sentó enfrente de él y lo miro.

-¿Sabes niña? – Dejo la hoja de nuevo en la mesa – Deberías estar más feliz. ¡Es Navidad!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y? Deberías estar feliz, alegre, celebrando con tus padres y amigos. ¡Es la mejor época del año!

-Primero, si mal no recuerdo, usted me mando a secuestrar. Cosa que a nadie le haría muy feliz. Y segundo, yo no celebro la Navidad. Podemos pasar al asunto por el cual me mando ¨llamar¨ – dijo seria la chica.

-Lo sé – suspiro y le dio la hoja – En ese papel, tienes unos nombres.

Mimí leyó la hoja.

-Son mis amigos….

-Exacto. Tu misión es ayudarlos.

-¿Por qué? No tengo superpoderes como tú para poder hacerlos felices.

-No necesitas tener superpoderes para hacer feliz a alguien. Además, esos fueron sus deseos para Navidad.

-¿Han deseado felicidad?

-No exactamente. No te puedo decir sus deseos pero sé que podrás ayudarlos. Allí escribe como, ¿no? Tu solo debes cumplirlo – sonríe.

-¿Y yo que gano con esto?

-Primero, me ahorrarías a mí de un trabajo. Segundo, harías felices a tus amigos. Y tercero, serias un alma caritativa que hizo un buen acto de caridad.

-Ya sabía yo que usted es un estafador – Mimí entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo no te obligare a nada. Pero decide con atención tu respuesta – Papa Noel sonrio y apoyo su cabeza en su mano.

La chica miro la hoja.

 _Izzy y Joe – necesitan ayuda a elegir el árbol._

 _Sora – necesita consejos para hacer el pastel_

 _Kari – ayuda a terminar su reportaje escolar_

 _Tk – necesita ayuda para envolver regalos_

 _Tai – ayúdalo a hacer la limpieza_

 _Yamato – sabrás de que se trata cuando llegues._

Nada difícil… para la Mimí de antes. Pero la Mimí de ahora duda, es indecisa y no sabe cómo exprimir sus sentimientos. ¿Qué podría perder con ayudar a sus amigos? Nada. Pero podía fallar y ser un total desastre. Cabía esa posibilidad. Pero también podía ser una buena amiga y lograr abrirse de nuevo. Podía recuperar a la antigua Mimí… o tal vez recordar un poco de ella.

-Está bien. Hare esto.

-Buena elección – Papa Noel se levantó y llamo a Smark. – Condúcela de vuelta a Japón. Ha aceptado la misión.

-¡Eso es genial! Sígueme. Desde ahora serás una de nosotros. – dijo ilusionado Smark.

-No quiero ser un duende.

-Pero eres nuestra aliada.

-No lo soy.

-Perooooo….

Las voces cada vez se oían menos.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás, Mimí – susurro Papa Noel sonriendo.

Después de que la castaña llegara otra vez a su ciudad, miro la hoja atentamente. Podía hacer lo que le había dicho a Papa Noel. Podía ayudarlos. O simplemente podía tirar la hoja y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero eso no sería muy proprio de ella.

Suspiro y miro la hoja. Primera parada, el apartamento de Izzy y Joe. Los dos decidieron mudarse juntos ya que así ahorrarían algo de dinero y no estarían solos. Además, ambos eran muy estudiosos y no creaban problemas a los demás.

Llego a la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba pensando en si tocar el timbre o dar algunos golpecitos a la puerta. Al final se decidió por dar dos golpes lentos a la puerta. Y espero. El que le abrió la puerta fue Izzy, que no trato de esconder su sorpresa.

-Mimí…

-Hola – sonrio levemente. Era incómodo.

-No me esperaba tu visita – seguía en un estado de shock.

-Lo siento por llegar así como así – susurro mirando sus zapatos.

-Por favor, pasa. Hace frio afuera – se quitó de en medio de la puerta para dejarle paso.

-Con permiso – entro al apartamento de sus amigos y se quitó los zapatos.

-¿Quién es Izzy? – pregunto Joe desde la sala.

-Pues… - Izzy llego a la sala junto a la castaña.

-¡Mimí! – dijo sorprendido el peli azul.

Sabía que esto podría pasar. Era de esperar que sus dos amigos se sorprendan por su recién llegada. De entre todos los del grupo… era más probable que acuda a Sora que a ellos. Pero ellos no sabían la verdad sobre su visita…

-He oído que aún no os habéis decidido por un árbol – Mimí miro la mesa llena de anuncios con árboles artificiales.

-Si, bueno, estamos indecisos – dijo el peli rojo.

-Y el caso es que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos ir a coger uno antes de que cierren las tiendas – dijo Joe mirando algunos árboles artificiales.

-Joe quiere un árbol artificial verde pero yo lo quiero blanco. Estamos debatiendo cual sería mejor.

-El verde es más clásico.

-El blanco es elegante.

Arboles… de Navidad.

Sin querer su mente volvió a un recuerdo del pasado.

 _-¡Mimí! Ven, ayúdame a decorar el árbol – grito Sora desde la sala de los Tachikawa._

 _-¡Voy! – la castaña salió de la cocina y empezó a ayudar a la peli roja._

 _-No entiendo porque decidiste coger un árbol natural. El artificial es más barato y lo tendrás para el año que sigue – dijo Tai mientras colocaba algunas guirlandas en las paredes._

 _-No me gustan los artificiales – Mimí hizo una mueca – Me gustan más los arboles naturales. Para mi familia es una tradición tener árbol natural. Y me gustaría conservarla. Los árboles navideños se sienten felices cuando están en el centro de atención. Por eso hay que darles mucho amor. – sonríe feliz._

 _-Que ideas tienes, Mimí – dijo Joe divertido._

 _Los demás le dieron la razón. Pero era bonito creer en lo que dijo la castaña. Necesitan atención._

-Creo, que un árbol natural sería más lindo – dijo la castaña pensativa.

Ambos chicos la miraron. A ellos también les había venido el recuerdo de las palabras de Mimí de esa Navidad.

Mimí sacudió la cabeza. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

-Pero es vuestra elección y….

-Creo que un árbol natural seria hermoso – dijo Joe sonriendo.

-Sería perfecto – aprobó Izzy.

-Bien – sonrio levemente.

Le han hecho caso sin decir nada. Sabía que ambos la miraban sorprendidos y felices. De mucho no habían oído a Mimí hablar sobre árboles navideños. No es el mejor tema de conversación pero les alegraba hablar con la castaña de estas cosas. Les recordaba a esos días…

-Creo que debo irme – Mimí se levantó de la silla.

-Pero… - intento decir Izzy.

-Podrías quedarte y ayudarnos a decorar el árbol. Después de que vayamos a comprarlo, claro. – dijo Joe.

-Sería un placer pero, aun tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la castaña despacio.

-Aaaa… - los chicos estaban un poco desilusionados.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Si tienes tiempo, más tarde, puedes venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros – dijo Joe sonriendo.

-Sí. Cuantos más mejor – lo apoyo Izzy.

-Sois muy amables, chicos. Me lo pensare – Mimí se puso los zapatos y se despidió de sus amigos.

-Feliz Navidad, Mimí – le habían dicho antes de irse.

No respondió.

Siguiente parada, la casa de Sora.

Sora. Ella seguramente sería la que más se sorprendería. Cada año intento convencerla para que pase la Navidad con ella. Cada año venía con ideas más y más locas para convencerla. Y ella con la misma excusa de que estaría ocupada. O simplemente la evitaba en estas fechas. Era más fácil así.

Miro la lista que le dio Papa Noel. El nombre de Izzy y Joe estaba tachado con una línea roja. Hasta el papel era mágico…

Toco la puerta del apartamento de su amiga. Ni dos segundos tardaron para que esta le abriera la puerta. Los ojos de Sora se volvieron brillantes cuando la vio. Su mirada se volvió un poco llorosa.

-Mimí… - la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hola. – correspondió más calmada al abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás aquí!

-Estoy aquí – afirmo Mimí.

-Aquí, aquí, en mi casa – dijo emocionada la peli roja.

-Sora, estuve la semana pasada en tu casa. – intento recordarle a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero estas hoy. Tu estas hoy. Y eso es más emocionante que el hecho de que estuviste la semana pasada.

-He oído que necesitas ayuda con un pastel – susurro tímida Mimí – Y bueno, aquí me tienes.

-¡Si! Necesito ayuda de la mejor pastelera del mundo. Soy pésima para hacer dulces – sonrio dulcemente.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos? Vamos a empezar a hacer ese pastel – el ánimo de Mimí creció un poco.

Las chicas entraron en el departamento. Mimí se quitó los zapatos y el gran abrigo. Al llegar a la cocina, hizo una mueca al ver el gran desastre que había allí dentro.

-Di mi mejor intento – intento excusarse Sora.

La creía. Había una masa de color crema por todas partes y nata y huevos y un montón de otros ingredientes esparcidos por todas partes.

-Vamos a tener mucho trabajo – Mimí empezó a ordenar algunos ingredientes y a darle indicaciones a Sora.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. De verdad, estoy muy feliz – dijo Sora mientras colocaba unos frascos en su lugar y le daba a Mimí otros.

Mimí no dijo nada y siguió mezclando en la masa.

Ese momento de ellas dos le recordaba al pasado.

 _-¡Sora! Así no se hace – Mimí le quito la cuchara a Sora y empezó a mezclar en la masa – Debes hacerlo con suavidad o si no la masa saldrá mal._

 _-Cuanto sabes de cocina Mimí. Quien te conociera diría que la cocina no es tu punto fuerte – Sora le sonrio mientras observaba a su amiga._

 _-Me gusta la cocina. Cuando sea grande pienso hacer muchos dulces para que todos prueben._

 _-¿Nos harás pasteles para nuestros cumpleaños? – pregunto Sora emocionada._

 _-Por supuesto. En cada pastel que hare pondré mucho amor para que las personas que van a comer ese pastel sientan mis sentimientos – la castaña sonrio ampliamente._

Siguió mezclando, con el recuerdo del pasado en su memoria.

-Mimí, el de verdad lo siente. No quería decirte eso – dijo Sora mirándola cautelosamente.

-Lo sé – Y era verdad. Ella verdaderamente lo sabía. Sabía que él lo sentía. Pero era difícil olvidar. Demasiado difícil.

-Solo debes meterlo al horno a 160 grados unos 30 o 40 minutos. Y lo tendrás listo. – se limpió las manos de una servilleta.

-Muchísimas gracias Mimí – dijo Sora sonriente.

-No hay de que – sonríe levemente – Ya debo irme.

-Pero, podrías ayudarme a decorar el pastel y podrías comerlo mientras miramos algunas películas de Navidad. La pasaremos genial. Quédate, ¿sí?

-Lo siento – la mirada de Mimí reflejo un deje de tristeza– Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Otro día será, Sora – se dirijo a coger su abrigo.

-Pero, Mimí… - Sora la siguió. – Cada año me dices que el siguiente. Pero nunca llega ese año.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Debo irme. Tal vez venga más tarde– se puso los zapatos. – Adiós, Sora – le sonrio levemente y se fue.

-Feliz Navidad, Mimí – susurro Sora triste.

La castaña camino por las calles desiertas con rumbo a su nuevo destino. Caminaba hacia la cafetería de las Flores. No era el nombre más original pero el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado. Y sabía que allí encontraría a Kari. Y estaba en lo correcto. En una mesa, al fondo de todo, se encontraba la pequeña castaña con un montón de papeles a su alrededor.

Mimí pidió su café y se acercó a la mesa de su amiga.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto mirando los papeles de la mesa.

La castaña dio un respingo y miro a su amiga – ¡Mimí!

-Hola – sonrio levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no te quiera aquí solo que me impresione verte por aquí y…. – paro de hablar. – Ya me entiendes tu – ríe nerviosa.

-Sí. Te entiendo. Pasaba por aquí y te vi. Pensé en darte una mano si es que quieres. – se sentó en una silla y la mesera le trajo su café.

-¡Por supuesto! No sé qué dibujar para la página principal del periódico escolar. No se me ocurre nada de Navidad. – dijo Kari frustrada.

Mimí miro los reportajes sobre la mesa. Cogió un lápiz y una hoja de papel. Y empezó a mover el lápiz sobre el papel.

 _-No viene nadie. – decía una pequeña Kari desilusionada._

 _Era el festival de invierno y nadie pasaba por el puesto de cup cakes de la Yagami._

 _-¿Estas bien, Kari? – pregunto Mimí llegando al puesto de su amiga._

 _-Nadie se acerca a mi puesto – bajo la mirada triste._

 _-Hhhhmmm…. Necesitas un cartel – Mimí cogió una gran hoja blanca y empezó a dibujar cup cakes de diferentes formas y colores. Un cartel que seguramente atraería la atención de la gente. – ¡Ya está! Con esto todo el mundo vendrá a comprar tus deliciosos cup cakes – sonríe._

 _-Eres genial Mimí. Y dibujas como una profesional – la pequeña castaña sonríe mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

 _-No es para tanto. Solo me gusta dejar mi mente volar y mi mano vuela solo sobre el papel. Creo que es un poco raro jejejeje…._

Dejo de mover el lápiz y miro el papel. Era la fábrica de Papa Noel. La había dibujado sin pensar. En la vida real era hermosa. Pero en su dibujo…

-¡Es preciosos Mimí! – dijo Kari mirando el dibujo de su amiga.

¿Le gustaba? Pero si solo era un garabato. No se parecía en nada a la verdadera fábrica de Papa Noel. Solo era un garabato….

-¿Hasta cuando tienes que entregar el reportaje y el dibujo? – Mimí cogió su taza de café y la bebió de un trago.

-Creo que solo cuando volvamos a clases – dijo pensativa su amiga.

-Entonces, te hare un mejor dibujo para la primera página. Solo dame unos días.

-¿Enserio? Muchísimas gracias Mimí. No sabes que peso me has sacado de encima.

Parecía feliz…

-Empezare cuanto antes – se levantó de su silla, dejando el dinero para su café en la mesa.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el dibujo? – señalo el dibujo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué querías ese garabato? – No entendía porque alguien quería ese dibujo horrible.

-Porque lo has hecho tú y para mi es hermoso. Al igual que el cartel que me has hecho en el festival de invierno – cogió la hoja con el dibujo y lo guardo en su carpeta.

Se acordaba. Se acordaba de ese cartel. De ese cartel multicolor.

-Era feo.

-Lo tengo colgado en mi pared.

-Deberías quitarlo.

-Es uno de mis más preciados tesoros.

-Eso significa que tus tesoros no son tan valiosos – hizo una mueca

-Tal vez. – Rio – Pero para mí significa mucho. Fue el primer dibujo que recibí de una amiga – sonrio.

No la entendía. Ese dibujo no tenía nada en especial. Era otro de sus miles de garabatos. No lo entendía.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos – se despidió con la mano.

-Feliz Navidad Mimí – le dijo Kari antes de irse.

El siguiente era Tk. A él lo encontraría en su casa. Seguramente aun este solo, esperando a que su madre vuelva de su trabajo para hacer los últimos preparativos para la cena. Cenarían los dos. Tal vez su madre lo convencerá para ir a la casa de sus abuelos… Pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

Toco la puerta tres veces y espero. Era la tercera vez en el día de hoy que esperaba enfrente de una puerta. Y sabía que aún le faltaban otras dos puertas que tocar.

El rubio le abrió la puerta. Otra persona que no intentaba ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hola – forzó una sonrisa.

Era demasiado ¨mecánico¨. Ya había sonreído tanto, ya había saludado tanto. Estaba cansada

-Mimí que sorpresa. Llegas justo a tiempo. Necesito de una experta como tú – la tomo por el brazo y la metió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Con permiso – camino tras el rubio. – Para que…

No fue necesario preguntar más. La sala estaba llena de envoltorios. Había tanto papel de regalo que juraba que el chico intentaba envolver todos los muebles del lugar.

-Es una catástrofe.

-Lo sé. No he logrado envolver ningún regalo. Te juro que mi más grande enemigo es el papel de regalo. Puedo enfrentarme hasta con el más temido monstruo pero con el papel de regalo… no tengo oportunidad.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso – Mimí empezó a recoger un poco.

Tk la ayudo a recoger y le enseño cuales eran los regalos. Mimí se puso manos a la obra.

 _-¡Wow! Qué bien envueltos están los regalos – dijo Tk mientras miraba los paquetes hermosamente envueltos._

 _-Mimí fue la que se ocupó de ellos – le dijo Izzy poniendo el mantel sobre la mesa._

 _El pequeño rubio busco con la mirada a la dueña de la pureza. Cuando la encontró riendo con Sora, se acercó rápidamente a ellas._

 _-Mimí, ¿cómo puedes envolver tan bien los regalos? Puedes tener hasta la forma más rara del mundo y tú aun así logras envolverlo. – dijo fascinado el pequeño._

 _Mimí sonrio divertida._

 _-No tengo ninguna estrategia. Se dice que lo exterior no cuenta y que lo que hay dentro es lo que verdaderamente importa. Pero para mí, el exterior es el que llama la atención para que los demás descubran lo interior. En otras palabras, si los regalos están envueltos bien, la persona que va a abrir ese regalo va a estar más emocionada._

 _-Tu lógica es muy rara, Mimí – le dijo el chico._

 _-Tal vez – rio._

Sus manos se movían solas hasta terminar de envolver todos los regalos. Unos aplausos empezaron a sonar.

-Impresionante. Tú sí que eres un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. ¿No pensaste en trabajar en la fábrica de Papa Noel? Seguro que necesitaría a alguien tan hábil como tú.

Ese comentario le saco una leve risa. Si supiera quien la había mandado a su casa…

-Seguramente tiene a duendes más hábiles que yo.

-No lo creo. Nadie puede ganarte en estas cosas. Eres toda una profesional – el rubio le sonrio.

Mimí le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

-Ya se me hizo tarde.

-Mimí. ¿Para qué viniste? – pregunto Tk curioso.

-Es un secreto – sonrio misteriosa y se dio la vuelta para irse – Adiós.

-Feliz Navidad, Mimí.

Penúltima parada, la casa de Tai. Tai va a ser el más contento cuando la vea. Lo sabía. Siempre estaba contento cuando la veía. La trataba como a otra hermana, como a su confidente. Juntos hicieron muchos planes para que este pueda conquistar a Sora. Y hasta ahora estaban funcionando.

Otra vez toco la puerta. Cuando se abrió, no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear porque Tai ya la estaba abrazando.

-¡Justo a la chica que necesito! Es como una señal. ¿Nos hemos comunicado por telepatía tal vez? – movía las cejas en una manera sugestiva.

-No lo creo. – Entro al apartamento sin esperar respuesta – Tu sí que no sabes limpiar nada, Tai.

No era necesario conocer al chico para saber que era muy desordenado. Y al parecer este año le había tocado a él hacer la limpieza de la casa.

-¿Preparado para una limpieza rápida? – Mimí cogió la escoba y le dio a Tai un trapo.

-Para nada pero teniéndote aquí sé que va a ser más divertido.

Mimí rodo los ojos y empezó con la limpieza.

La televisión de la sala estaba en un programa de música. De villancicos.

 _ **Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad prospero año y felicidad.**_

 _Mimí estaba tarareando otro de los famosos villancicos mientras baria la cocina. Después de hacer el pastel con Sora, la cocina quedo hecha un desastre y necesitaba de un retoque._

 _Tai entro por la puerta de la cocina en pasos de baile._

 _-Feliz Navidad – canto él._

 _-Feliz Navidad – le siguió ella._

 _-Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad – cantaron los dos._

 _Después solo se oía el instrumental desde la sala de estar. Tai cogió a Mimí por la cintura y empezaron a bailar un vals combinado con tango y con pasos raros que solo Tai conocía._

 _Ambos siguieron así hasta que el timbre les anuncio la llegada del ultimo niño elegido._

 _-¡Yo voy! – grito Mimí._

Mala elección. No debió ir ella. Tal vez si ella no hubiera abierto esa puerta, aun creería en la Navidad. Pero fue ella quien la abrió.

-Mimí…

La chica puso sus ojos en él. Habían terminado de limpiar y ordenar todo. Ahora estaban descansando en los blandos sofás.

-Habla con él. Te aseguro que lo siente. – dijo serio Tai.

-Lo sé. Sé que no quiso echar su furia en mí. Solo que es difícil seguir así. Él dijo la verdad. Y yo solo… solo cambie por mí misma – se levantó del sofá. – Debo irme.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado con la limpieza. – Tai la condujo hasta la puerta. – Y habla con él. Arréglenlo de una vez, por favor.

Mimí asintió.

-Feliz Navidad Mimí.

Se fue sin decir nada más.

Tai saco su teléfono y empezó a mandar unos mensajes.

-Es tiempo de reconciliarlos…

Última parada, la casa de Yamato. No quería ir. No quería y nadie la obligaba. Pero sería una cobarde si lo evitara a él de toda la lista. No tenía por qué temerle. No tenía por qué apenarse de él. Ella no hizo nada… la culpa fue suya.

 _-¡La Navidad es para estúpidos!_

Acelero su caminar.

 _-¡Solo alguien idiota creería en la magia de la Navidad!_

Apretó sus puños.

 _-¡Papa Noel no existe, entiéndelo! Sigues siendo muy infantil para creer en esto._

Su respiración se entrecorto.

 _-¡Todo esto es una mentira!_

Cayó de rodillas en la nieve.

-Era una niña, Yamato… era una niña.

-Lo sé – le dijo una voz con arrepentimiento.

Alzo la mirada sorprendida. Enfrente de ella, se encontraba el causante de sus problemas. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaban al lado del edificio donde vivía el rubio.

-Iba a buscarte – intento explicar el – No creo que hablamos como corresponde lo que sucedió en esa Navidad.

-No hay nada de qué hablar…. – bajo la mirada frustrada.

-No quise decirte todo eso aquel día – se arrodillo a su lado.

Los recuerdos del momento que abrió la puerta volvieron a su mente en camera lenta.

 _-¡Feliz Navidad Yamato! – le dijo Mimí alegre desde que le abrió la puerta._

 _El rubio entro sin decir nada más, pasando de largo de Mimí y yendo directo hacia Tk. Mimí se quedó perpleja por su reacción_

 _-Tenemos que irnos – le dijo serio._

 _-¿Ehh? Pero si decidimos pasar la Navidad con nuestros amigos – dijo Tk._

 _-Mama me pidió que te llevara a casa. Los planes se cambiaron._

 _-Pero apenas habéis llegado – se metió Mimí en la discusión – Quédense un rato y disfrutemos de la Navidad juntos…_

 _-¡La Navidad es para estúpidos! – grito enfadado._

 _-La Navidad es la mejor fiesta del año. ¡Es mágica! – defendió la castaña._

 _-¡Solo alguien idiota creería en la magia de la Navidad! –le grito._

 _-Yamato, por favor… - intento intervenir Sora._

 _-¡Eso no es verdad! – Mimí intentaba hacerle frente lo mejor que podía._

 _-¡Papa Noel no existe, entiéndelo! Sigues siendo muy infantil para creer en esto._

 _-¡No es verdad! El existe – le grito Mimí segura, aunque su voz temblaba._

 _-¡Todo esto es una mentira! – grito_

 _-¡Yamato! – intento pararlo Tai. No quería ver a su amiga llorar._

 _-¡No es cierto! – los ojos de Mimí se volvieron llorosos._

 _-¡No existe! Es solo una invención que crearon los padres para alegrar a los niños. ¡Pero tú ya no eres una niña! Deja de creer en estupideces como Papa Noel, Cupido o el Conejo de Pascuas. Son para niños. Madura de una vez Mimí. El mundo no está lleno de amor y paz como tú crees. Aunque tus padres te mimen y te den todo lo que quieras no significa que el mundo gire en torno a ti. ¡Madura de una vez! – le había gritado el rubio mayor._

 _Tai se acercó para parar a Yamato pero Mimí ya se había ido de su apartamento corriendo._

 _Sora y los demás intentaron ir tras ella pero llegando a la calle no había rastro de la castaña._

Sabía que no lo hizo con intención. Estaba solo furioso por no poder pasar la Navidad con su hermano. Lo sabía. Pero debió…. No debió destruirla así. Tenía solo 14 años. ¡14! Y ahora a sus 16 seguía destruida por sus palabras.

Aquella noche huyo lejos. Se fue al parque más lejano de su casa y lloro. Lloro porque él tenía razón. Porque le había abierto los ojos demasiado rápido. Ella aun quería creer. Ella aun quería. Pero él lo había impedido. Sabía que Papa Noel no existía, lo sabía. ¡Pero no era necesario que se lo gritase así! No era necesario que le recuerde que era una mimada y que necesitaba atención. Eso también lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba oírlo…

-Aun quería creer. Aun quería…. – lagrimas caían silenciosas de por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por haberte quitado eso. Nadie debería tener el poder de cambiarte. Pero yo… lo siento, Mimí. Lo siento de verdad – la abrazo fuertemente.

Mimí no resistió y empezó a sollozar con fuerza mientras escondía su cara en su pecho.

-Quería seguir decorando el árbol, quería hacer pasteles para todos de Navidad, quería cantar villancicos, quería pasar una noche fantástica con todos… contigo también. Pero yo…. – no pudo continuar por el llanto.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. No debí enfadarme contigo. No debí lanzar mi furia sobre ti. No debí quitarte el poder de creer en algo tan maravilloso como la Navidad. No debí hacer llorar a la chica… - sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

Mimí se calmó un poco.

-¿A la chica…? – susurro.

Yamato escondió su cara en su pelo.

-A la chica mágica. A la chica que demostraba que todo es posible. A la chica que me enseño que los pequeños detalles son los más especiales. A la chica que me hacía sonreír… a esa chica la he destruido. – sonrio triste.

-Estoy bien…

-No lo estás. Si lo estuvieras, en este momento te prepararías para la Navidad. Pero no lo haces. No estás bien, Mimí.

Mimí lo abrazo.

-Ahora estoy bien… - susurra.

-Mimí…

-¿Si?

La aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Mimí negó con la cabeza. Gracias a él, pudo conocer a alguien muy especial. ¡Que si existía! Volvió a pasar ratos felices con sus amigos y consiguió alegrarlos. Recordó los buenos momentos. No fue un día tan malo…

-Ya paso. Ahora… - lo miro a los ojos – estaré bien – sonrio dulcemente.

Yamato se sonrojo levemente y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Mimí, ¿quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo? – susurro sonrojado.

Mimí abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Me enseñarías la magia de la Navidad?

-¿Qué tal si aprendemos juntos que es la magia de la Navidad? – Mimí le sonrio feliz.

-¡Exacto! Vamos a hacer de esta Navidad una inolvidable – dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Ambos giraron a ver al propietario de esa voz.

Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Tk y Kari. Todos estaban sonriendo felices. Al parecer habían oído la conversación. Pero así les ahorrarían las explicaciones.

Yamato se levantó y ayudo a Mimí a levantarse.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Mimí! – dijeron todos a corro.

Mimí sonrio aun con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo: Feliz Navidad, chicos.

Todos se unieron en un abrazo grupal. Entre lágrimas y risas, todos estaban felices. Volvían a estar los 8 de Navidad.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ese sonido.

Mimí se separó del abrazo y miro la camioneta azul que estaba parada enfrente a ellos. De ella, salió un señor, vestido de azul y con una gran barba blanca. Y era también un poco gordo.

 _Papa Noel,_ pensó Mimí sonriendo. Se acercó al señor a paso lento.

-Al parecer cumpliste lo que te pedí – dijo el señor sonriendo feliz.

Mimí asintió.

-Gracias por todo… gracias a usted, recordé lo que ame de la Navidad y lo que sigo amando. – miro sobre sus hombros a sus amigos que estaban confundidos.

-Jo, jo, jo, tú nunca dejaste de creer en la Navidad. Solo intentabas reprimir tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Tal vez…

-Creo que necesitas leer esto – le entrego unas cartas.

Mimí las leyó lentamente.

 _Izzy: Este año, me gustaría que Mimí volviese a decirnos que árbol elegir. Solo ella sabe elegir el árbol perfecto. Solo ella puede disfrutar verdaderamente de la Navidad._

 _Joe: Quiero que Mimí me recuerde de porque son importantes los arboles naturales. Quiero que vuelva a recordármelo._

 _Sora: Me gustaban muchísimo los pasteles de Mimí. Eran deliciosos. Quiero que ella vuelva a cocinar con esa pasión que la caracteriza._

 _Kari: Cuando era pequeña, Mimí me ayudo a hacer un cartel. Me alegre mucho porque gracias a ese cartel vendí todos mis cup cakes y por eso lo conservo. Porque fue el primer regalo que Mimí me dio, sin ser mi cumpleaños. Devuélvanle la magia a Mimí, por favor._

 _Tk: Soy pésimo para envolver regalos. ¿Pero saben quién es una experta? Mimí. Papa Noel, deberías contratarla para que te ayude. Seguro te sería de gran ayuda. Por favor, haz que mi amiga vuelva a ser la de antes._

 _Tai: No me gusta esta Navidad. No me gusta porque nuestros amigos están separados. Quiero que Mimí vuelva a bailar conmigo y cantar villancicos. Quiero que mi amiga sea de nuevo feliz._

 _Yamato: Sé que fui un niño malo. Sé que dije que no creo en usted pero necesito un milagro. Quiero, deseo con todo mi corazón, que ella vuelva a ser la de antes. Quiero que sea feliz, quiero que sea una niña de nuevo. Porque la quiero. La quiero más que a una amiga, más que a una hermana. Y no sabe cuánto duele ver a tu amor destruida, sabiendo que tú eres el culpable. Por favor, hazla feliz. Quiero ver a Mimí feliz._

Mimí empezó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo. Todos ellos… querían que ella volviese.

-Son unos idiotas… - susurro feliz.

Papa Noel sonrio y se fue a su camioneta.

Los chicos se acercaron a Mimí preguntando si estaba bien.

-Mimí… - Sora la abrazo por el hombro, preocupada.

Mimí negó con la cabeza.

-¡Papa Noel! – grito tras el señor. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos – Gracias – sonrio ampliamente. – Muchas gracias.

-Jo, jo, jo. Fue un placer. Te esperamos el día de reyes para que nos ayudes – dijo el señor subiendo a su camioneta – Feliz Navidad, Mimí.

-Feliz Navidad – susurro ella.

Los demás miraron a su amiga entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Ese era Papa Noel?

-¡Estas de broma!

-¿Conociste a Papa Noel?

-¿Fuiste a su fábrica?

Mimí negó con la cabeza divertida. Era una historia muy larga, tendrían tiempo en esa noche para decir todo.

Cogió la mano de Yamato y la apretó.

-A mí también me dolió ver al chico que me gusta gritarme de esa forma. – le susurro para que solo él, la oiga.

Yamato se sonrojo. Un poco por la pena y otro por la confesión.

Tendrían una larga noche para poder contar todo….

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad! Debí publicarlo ayer pero se me olvido jejejeje… Bueno, mejor ahora que nunca, ¿no? Espero que tengáis unas felices Navidades y que lo paséis lo mejor posible al lado de vuestros familiares y amigos. Os quiero :))))**

¿Review?

ABRAZOS ^_^


End file.
